Power Rangers Dragon Tempest
by the almighty alphamon
Summary: In a war between Dragons and Wyverns, five teenagers are called to become Power Rangers to protect and train a boy named Drake, so he can become an almighty prophecised hero of legend. An epic tale from its small beginnings to its climactic final battle.
1. Enter the Dragons

POWER RANGERS DRAGON TEMPEST

EPISODE 1: ENTER THE DRAGONS

It was night, but more notably it was a night of a full moon, which meant that there was something watching you. Only a handful of people knew this, as it has been kept secret from most of our world. A hooded figure sat by the shore of a moonlit lake, most people would call this a beautiful sight, he looked at it with disgust. With an alerting sound he turned his head to see a portal open right before his eyes, another two hooded figures stepped into the domain of the lakeside.

"With Dragons breath ….." The awaiting Man said

"…..the Elements gifted from Pracatos are conjured" The leading figure responded. All three of them removed their hoods. The awaiting Man revealed a scar running down his face, he was muscular and had long red hair. The leading man had white hair also rather long. And finally the young man behind him had black hair, rather messy. "The time draws near Arnas" said the white haired man.

"I can keep track of the time Maloko, do you forget?" Arnas replied. "Wait, who have you brought with you?"

"This is Calder" Answered Maloko "Don't worry, he's my apprentice and a loyal member of my clan. You may not recognise him because I only found him in the forest not long ago"

"Very well" Arnas said with a still suspicious look on his face, weary of the youth "The prophesised one will be 18 years old within a couple of months. Surely he will not survive on his own. This is around the time that the creatures get desperate"

"So you are suggesting that we call upon his guardians now?" Questioned Maloko. Arnas nodded "But where to look? Things would be easier if Zordon were still alive"

Arnas smirked and pulled a stone out his pocket. "No need for Zordon, I have found this" Maloko's eyes widened "Yes, the Sage's stone, with this we can easily locate and call upon the guardians of the prophesised one"

As Maloko stared and smiled with satisfaction, Arnas turned to the corner of his eye to notice Calder quickly darting forward towards Arnas' outstretched hand. Arnas evaded the charge, and Calder stopped "Calder what are you doing?" yelled Maloko.

"Don't you see?" Arnas shouted "He's a spy, he must have planned on being found in the forest to be taken in, become your apprentice and get here to steal the stone"

"Aren't you a smart one?" Calder laughed "Well at least I don't have to explain this to you myself, I just get to kill you quicker" he outstretched his arm, conjured a long dark aura and soon in its place materialized a sharp, black blade. Arnas unsheathed his twin Sais preparing to fight. But Malakos stepped in his way.

"No Arnas, you must protect the stone. This is my fight." Malakos revealed his axe and stood facing his false apprentice. As the two clashed Arnas conjured a spell and opened a portal of his own he ran at top speed. As he struggled, Calder turned his head to see his target escaping. He sidestepped to break the lock and accelerated towards Arnas. But he collapsed as Malakos struck his back and Arnas escaped. Malakos sighed "Such wasted potential" he claimed. He turned a felt an extreme amount of pain. He looked down to find the blade piercing his back and being thrust through his chest.

Malakos collapsed due to his fatal wounds. Calder limped over to him. "So what is one failure? As long as I breathe the Wyverns will return, with or without the Power Rangers."

**Cue Theme Song**

**Sunrise City, Capital High School**

The school gym was packed with students performing a number of activities. Of course there were the jocks who went out to play American football and the cheerleaders doing what they do best. But there was also the Gymnasts and a girl on her own, painting a banner saying "Dragons, breathe your flames". There were of course bystanders watching, and in the middle a ring was placed, with 2 teenage, rather muscular boys facings each other. One of the boys dressed in red garments was named Reese, he had sort of a cool personality and got along with most people. Whilst his opponent was quite the opposite, Logan dressed in blue garments was quiet and preferred to be on his own, but if one thing was for sure, he was one heck of a fighter. But so was Reese.

The 2 boys were explained the rules by their supervisor and returned to their stations at the corners. The bell rang to indicate the beginning of the first round. Both of them stood in a defensive position, waiting for their opponents first move. Reese finally started with a scissor kick, which Logan managed to block. After a minute later, Reese managed to strike Logan's rib winning the first round. When round 2 began Logan unexpectedly started attacking as soon as the bell rang at an alarming rate, Reese didn't have time to react and after blocking a number of jabs was knocked to the floor by Logan's roundhouse kick. As the final round began Logan tried the same tactic, but this time Reese was ready and managed to block most of his attacks. Logan tried his roundhouse kick, but Reese managed to evade it and with one quick tornado kick, Reese knocked Logan to the floor winning the match. As the instructor held Reese's arm up to indicate his victory, Logan punched the floor in frustration. Reese went over to help him up, but Logan stood up himself and left the ring. Reese grabbed a towel and headed for the showers, on his way one of the gymnasts named Rebecca watched as he walked past her, with the call of her teacher he regained focus on the class.

Some of the jocks returned to the hall throwing their ball around, this lead to it hitting over the paint bucket onto the banner that the lone girl, named Gwen was painting. "Hey!" she yelled "Why don't you watch where you're throwing that thing."

"Because I think it ends up in the funniest places" one replied, his friends laughing. "Just be happy that it was there and it didn't bash your pretty little face"

One of the bystanders, Aaron, stood up and walked over towards them. "Hey, why don't you leave her alone?" the bully turned around with an intimidating smirk, Aaron's eyes widened with fear. "Hey look, I don't want any trouble".

The bully looked around to see if there were any teachers present, there weren't. "Oh this is going to be fun" Aaron darted off immediately, with the bully in pursuit. Aaron was chased into a corner and fell to the ground whimpering. The bully raised his hand and then felt an immense amount of pain as he was pulled backwards. There was a boy pulling back his ring finger. The boy raised his hand and wagged his index finger, he then tripped the bully over and walked off and the bully darted away.

Gwen walked over towards Aaron to help him up. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Aaron looked up smiling at his crush "Yeah, thanks"

"No, Thank you for standing up for me" She replied. She then looked back to see the other boy walking away "Who's that? I haven't seen him around here before"

"Oh that's Drake Jones, the new kid" Aaron answered "HEY DRAKE THANKS!" Drake looked back, Gwen gave a smile and nod, Drake smiled back.

The gymnast class was over soon and Rebecca walked over "Hey, I saw what happened. Are you 2 ok?"

"Yeah" Gwen replied, Reese then walked back into the hall and joined them "Hey Reese"

"Did I miss something?" He questioned.

Aaron was about to answer, but Gwen cut him off "What do you think of that Drake kid?"

Reese looked puzzled "You mean the new guy? He seems ok. Why?"

"I was just wondering if he wanted some friends to hang out with" She answered "He seems rather lonely"

"Why not?" he said "Lets catch up with him." Drake was walking away from the school as the day was over. He turned as he heard someone call his name behind him "Drake wait up" It Reese and the gang "We was just wondering, since you're new and all, would like to hang out with us"

"Really?" Drake responded "You mean it?"

"Of course we do, why wouldn't we?" Aaron replied

"You don't know me" Drake responded

"Then let us know you" Gwen said "We can all take the route through the forest on our way home"

"Gee thanks"

**Villains Base, Unknown Area**

Calder walked through the hallway, rather nervous about facing his superiors. He gulped and opened the towering doors. In front of him sat five beings, one was a large monster covered head to toe in scales and razor sharp teeth. Across the table from him was a vampiric woman dressed a black and had long green hair. Next to her was a warrior sporting skeletal armour, who sat silent. Opposite him was a teenaged boy Calder's age. And finally in the middle sat a strong man a large sword mounted on his back, he was the leader of the group. "Your report Calder" The man in the middle ordered.

"Sir please, I have some bad news and some good news" Calder replied, the creatures looked on curious "First thing, I failed to retrieve the sage's stone" The leader looked startled "Malakos got in the way, and Arnas escaped through a portal" The leader started to look frustrated "But I did manage to kill Malakos, and then I also tracked the portal down to a place called Sunrise City" Calder looked up "We have located the prophesised one there"

The beings looked at each other. The big creature smiled "I say we smash the place, so that the prophesised one will die in the destruction"

The vampire shook her head "Onoxia, you idiotic brute. You forget that without his blood the Wyverns won't be able to return"

"Lust is right" The armoured warrior stood "We must find the boy first, we shouldn't send in our full forces as we want to keep a low profile"

The teenager turned his head to the leader "Agony seems to have the right idea. What say you father?"

The leader stood "I agree Carnos. We shall send down one monster to search for the prophesised one and use some foot soldiers to bring him to us alive. And on his 18th birthday we shall spill his blood into the sacred circle. Who here agrees with the tactic raise your hand" All of them accept for Onoxia did "Good"

Agony stood "My lord, I recommend Gorand lead the squad. He had sufficient training with our military"

"Very well, and as for you Calder, I am feeling generous, for your clever move in tracking the location of the portal. You shall go with a warning"

"Thank you" Calder replied "Lord Predas"

**Sunrise City, Forest**

"So" Rebecca asked "How come you moved down here?"

"Me and my mother move around a lot, we are yet to find a place that we can settle." Drake answered

"Well, you've got us around if you need some company" Aaron said

"Absolutely" Reese said, he then noticed another boy walking nearby "Hey Logan" Logan turned his head in response "What brings you here?"

"It's a free country" He replied

Drake felt a chill in the wind, his eyes widened as he realized something wasn't right. "We need to leave, now" He said in a shocked state

"What? Why?" Gwen asked

"No time to explain, WE GOTTA GO!" He yelled

A monstrous voice then came from the forest "I'm afraid it's too late for that" A mysterious creature appeared from behind a tree. He carried a whip in one hand and smiled at his victims.

The group stared in awe "Wh-Who are you?" Aaron questioned.

"Please allow me to introduce myself. I am…."

"….Well I just asked who you are. Of course we're allowing you to introduce yourself"

"Humour won't get you anywhere" He growled "As I was saying, I am Gorand, and if you don't hand over the boy, I shall personally see to it each of you are destroyed in the most painful manner"

The boys looked at each other, and Aaron continued "Um. There's a couple of boys here. Could you be more specific"

"What did I tell you about humour?" A frustrated Gorand responded.

"That it won't get us anywhere, unlike your stupidity" Aaron laughed.

Gorand shot an energy blast sending the teens flying. "Slit eyes move in". All of a sudden reptilian creatures surrounded them.

"Fine" Drake whispered "You can take me"

Reese looked to him "Drake, what are you talking about?"

"It's me their after" He replied.

"Ah, glad to see you cooperate" Gorand smiled. Drake stepped forward. Reese and Gwen rushed forward to stop him, but they were to the ground by 2 Slit eyes. Aaron and Rebecca were both held together, while Logan tried to fight them off. "Come here and I'll let them live. We don't want them to end up like the last now, don't we?"

"You do" Drake said under his breath.

"True" But then several explosions came out of nowhere and a hooded man jumped down in front of Drake. "What? Who?" He removed his hood to reveal Arnas.

"Are you the prophesised one?" He asked after unsheathing his Sais.

"Yes" Drake replied.

"Good, you've got to come with me" He then opened a portal "Go"

"Not without them!" Drake yelled

Arnas sighed "Fine" he swung a Sais toward to the direction of the struggling teens, releasing a wake of energy disintegrating the Slit eyes. He outstretched his hand, and magical arms shot out of the portal, grabbed them and pulled them through. Arnas grabbed Drake and dragged him through.

The Portal closed and Gorand conjured an orb his hand. Inside was the face of lord Predas "Sir, Arnas arrived and took him with him, what are your orders"

"Attack the city and lure them out" He ordered

"As you command" Gorand smiled.

**Arnas' base**

The teens lay on the floor in shock "Those were monsters" Aaron said

Logan looked over at him "Gee Sherlock, I'm glad we have you around to help us" Aaron frowned.

Reese walked over to Drake. "Drake what's going on exactly"

Arnas stood staring at the sage's stone which was shaking. "Perhaps I can explain" Everyone looked at him. He waved his hand and a fog enveloped the white room. Before the teenagers were many different images of creatures.

"Many eons ago the universe was ruled by a powerful monster known as Karmakos, who managed to enslave everyone and everything, thanks to a magical dark orb. That was until one day when a being called Pracatos arrived to become the saviour of the universe, using a new light orb that he had crafted to counter Karmakos' power, and in a single duel between the two Karmakos was defeated. But before he died Karmakos claimed that his spirit would live on and continue his legacy, thus creatures known as Wyverns were created and swarmed throughout the universe. They were dubbed "the children of Karmakos". Pracatos, unable to defeat the outnumbering Wyverns, sacrificed his life force to create his own "children" who would fight the Wyverns, these children were dubbed "the children of Pracatos", but were most commonly known as Dragons. The Dragons sealed the Wyverns away on the moon and were seen as guardians to the people. With no more threats, the Dragons left for their own realm of the sun, watching over us. But soon a prophecy was foretold that the Wyverns would return and that a child would be born on earth and on his eighteenth birthday, he would become a warrior who would defeat them. But in order for him to survive, 5 teenagers are chosen to protect and train him and become the Power Rangers Dragon Tempest"

"Wait are you saying? That Drake is the one prophesised to defeat them?" Rebecca asked.

"That is correct, and judging by the reaction of the Sages Stone you are meant to be the Power Rangers Dragon Tempest" Arnas claimed.

"Us? Power Rangers?" Reese asked "I gotta sit down"

"I always wanted to be a Power Ranger" Aaron told his team.

Arnas looked surprised "You know of these warriors?"

Gwen looked up "Oh yes, they've been defending the world since before we were born"

"Interesting" Arnas said, after a bit of thought. "Know then. Do you accept this power and responsibility?"

Reese stood up "If it means saving the world and Drake. Then I'm in"

Logan stood by him "No ones destroying earth on my watch"

Aaron joined them "Like I said, this was my dream"

Then Gwen "You can count me in"

And finally Rebecca "Me too"

"Very good, now if you would please step in front of the Stone and outstretch your arms, you will gain your powers". The teens did as they were instructed and 5 streams of different coloured light, shot into their hands. Dragon head watches materialized around their wrists. "You have been granted a great honour"

"What about Drake?" asked Aaron.

"He will remain here until he is 18 and you have fully trained him" he answered.

"How can we train him, if we know nothing ourselves?" Logan asked.

"It looks like I'll have to train you" Arnas replied. A magical globe appeared in the middle of the room and there were images of monsters. "Gorand is attacking your city. You have to go now"

The new rangers nodded. "And remember the morphing call is morphing sequence initiate" And they ran through the portal.

**Sunrise City, Streets**

Gorand and his Slit Eyes were blasting everything in site. A police car pulled up and 2 officers stepped out guns in hand. "Freeze!" One yelled.

"Sure thing" Gorand chuckled and blasted an ice ray at them, leaving the officers frozen. "Where are you Drake?"

"Drake's not here" Reese called from behind "But we are".

Gorand turned around. "Ha! What are you going to do against me?"

"Are you ready guys?" Reese asked.

"Ready!" They replied in unison. "MORPHING SEQUENCE INITIATE!"

Different element enveloped the teens. Fire surrounding Reese, Water flowing on Logan, Earth building on Aaron, Bolts of lighting clapping onto Gwen, and airing swarming over Rebecca. And in the next couple of second they were transformed into fully realized Power Rangers. Reese was Red, Logan was Blue, Aaron was Green, Gwen was Yellow and Rebecca was pink.

As the group admired themselves, Logan charged forward. "I'll lead. Follow me" he yelled.

Reese looked at him "Wait, no. We have to make sure the civilians are out of the area". Logan wasn't listening, he went on to fight passed the Slit Eyes and threw a punch at Gorand, who grabbed his fist and punched him backwards. Logan then crashed through a nearby window.

Reese shook his head. "Rebecca, you and me have to make sure Logan is ok. Gwen, you and Aaron try to get those people to safety"

They nodded and ran off with their partner. Aaron started fighting some slit eyes to make sure that Gwen could help the people get away. He was eventually surrounded and knocked to the floor. Gwen ran over to him. "How about you help the people and I'll hold these guys off"

"Sure" Aaron responded and the 2 traded places.

Reese and Rebecca lifted Logan out of the shop. Reese's watch then started beeping and Arnas' voice came through. "Rangers, outstretch your arms and yell the name of your element.

Reese did as instructed "Fire" and flames conjured in his hand, followed by the materialization of a Red Sword.

Rebecca followed "Air" wind blew through her hand and Pink Dagger materialized.

Logan steadied himself for the process "Water" Water flowed through his hand and a Blue Trident materialized.

Gwen noticed from afar. And copied their action "Lightning" Lightning clapped on her hand and a Yellow Whip materialized.

Finally Aaron followed them "Earth" And a Green Spear materialized.

With these they were easily able to finish off the Slit eyes. They all proceed to battle Gorand but whirling his whip above his head created a shockwave knocking them backwards. Arnas called again "Quickly, combine your weapons"

Logan yelled at the watch "And how are we supposed to do that"

Reese looked at his sword. "I saw this on TV once. Follow my lead." He held out his sword "Attach the trident and spear to the sides" Logan and Aaron did just that. "Now rap the whip around the blade and pull the handle toward me" Gwen did as instructed. "And attach the dagger to the bottom, to make a trigger" Rebecca did so. The blaster was held up by all of them and they aimed it straight at Gorand. "Dragon Breath Fire" A huge flame shot out and blasted Gorand into pieces.

**Villains Base**

The 6 being watched Gorand be destroyed. "We didn't expect them to be Power Rangers. Can we send a full on invasion now?" Asked Onoxia.

"No" Replied Lord Predas "We will need to learn their tactics.

**Arnas' Base**

The Rangers were non stop talking and Arnas stood quieten them. "Settle down. First I want to say that you all really proved yourselves today in battle and are worthy of the title of Power Rangers" They all smiled, except Logan "Reese step forward" Reese obeyed "You shown great concern for the team and people of the city. And put them over fighting monsters. Which is why I am placing you as team leader" All the Rangers clapped, except for Logan who turned to Reese with look of jealousy.

"Thank you, so much" Drake said. All except for Logan of course smiled back.

"Now then there are couple of "people" I want you to meet" A portal opened and in stepped through 5 huge Dragons.

**Next time, Reese decides to start training Drake for his upcoming destiny. But they run into a monster, who has a few cards up his sleeve. Can Reese and the Rangers defeat this master of trickery?**


	2. Gambling with Death

EPISODE 2: GAMBLING WITH DEATH

**Predas' Base**

The 5 members of the council of Karmakos' followers sat around their table. The villains sat around their table, in deep discussion about their new foes. "Power Rangers?" Onoxia questioned "How can that be? Zordon died ages ago, without him they shouldn't be here"

"You fool" Agony responded "Do you not remember that there were many other rangers after his death. Lost Galaxy, Wild Force, Megaforce" Onoxia looked confused. "*sigh* Idiot"

"Relax Agony" Predas ordered "It is clear that Arnas is the one responsible for the emergence of these new Power Rangers. Gorand did a pathetic job against those warriors, he may be a good fighter, but I say that we need to give them a challenge outside of brute force…." Onoxia's jaw dropped "…..Before the full invasion" Onoxia sighed.

Lust spoke out "I recommend Trickster"

"Trickster?" Carnos interrupted "He only gets involved if he has something to earn out of a gamble"

"I have something in mind. We need Trickster, he relies on illusions and, well tricks"

Predas looked on "Very well. If you are able to persuade him, he will serve us well"

Lust bowed, opened a portal and departed. "What do you think she has to offer him Agony?"

"I have my suspicions" He replied "But its nothing worth mentioning. Don't worry my lord, I'll find out"

**Cue Theme Song**

**Arnas' Base**

The teenagers stared in awe as 5 massive creatures, towered above. These weren't just any creatures they were….

"DRAGONS!" Rebecca shouted as they loomed closer. The 5 each had their own unique design to them. The red Dragon in the centre of the group represented a European Dragon, he was tall with sharp horns and massive wings. The blue was more serpent like Dragon, as you could imagine he had a rather long neck and tail that, despite having body to separated the two looked like one, he also had a row of gills on his neck. The green Dragon was the largest of all the creatures, with a large muscular physique and massive claws. The yellow Dragon was smaller than the rest, roughly the size of an Elephant, despite this she seemed to have a huge wingspan. And the pink Dragon in between the size of the Red and Yellow seemed to had horn, not to different to a Rhino's on the tip of her snout.

Arnas stepped forward "Rangers I would like to introduce you to Fire Storm, Tidal Wave, Rock Slide, Lightning Bolt and Whirl Wind"

Fire Storm came up front "So young, yet so brave. Step forth Warriors" They did as commanded. "I believe that Arnas has explained the situation" They nodded in unison.

"Well…." Reese blurted out. "…He didn't exactly tell us what it is exactly we're fighting. He told us that the Wyverns would return, but last time I checked Wyverns are similar to you Dragons"

"WE AND THE WYVERNS HAVE NOTHING IN COMMON!" Tidal Wave snarled in anger.

"Shut up Tidal Wave!" Fire Storm growled back. "My apologies, we haven't had a good relationship with them. But yes, they do share similarities in appearance"

"Allow me to explain" Lightning Bolt said "During the Wyverns reign, they gained some followers by offering them power. These followers were granted demonic forms, one of these was King Predas who was in command of a kingdom, that became a personal demon army for the Wyverns. Even though the Wyverns have been sealed away, these followers went undetected. We assume that these are your opponents"

Rock Slide barged towards through the others "They want to take the chosen one so that they can spill his blood into the Sacred Circle on his eighteenth birthday"

"The Sacred Circle?" Gwen questioned

"It's where the Wyverns are held on the moon" Whirl Wind responded.

"You mean that crater?"

"Precisely, it seems that I have an intelligent partner" Lightning Bolt replied. "I am quite pleased

"Excuse me?"

"Each of you has one of us for a partner. I think you can guess who's is who's" Lightning Bolt replied.

Aaron started to sweat "Hey is it hot in here"

Fire Storm looked back "The portal leads to our home of the sun. We must depart, but we will meet again" And with that the Dragons left for their realm and the rangers stood there.

"Well" Arnas arrived "Magnificent aren't they?"

"Magnificent is an understatement" Drake replied.

"Drake, it is time for your training to begin" Arnas claimed.

"You said that we were to train him, but we know nothing ourselves" Logan commented.

"And I said I would train you"

"But why don't you train him?" He asked.

"Because it would be to much of a task for a non ranger to find his element"

"How does that work?"

"Don't ask me. I didn't make the rules"

"So what can we teach him now?" Gwen asked.

"How to fight properly without the use of magic. You seemed to hold yourselves well in the last battle"

"What? Now? We gotta get home, our parents must be wondering where we are right now"

Arnas sighed "Very well, at what time would any of you be available?"

Reese stepped forward "I have a free period at the end of school tomorrow. I guess I could teach him a few moves if he's free that is"

Arnas looked at Drake who said "Good thing I end early too"

"Tomorrow it is then" Arnas opened a portal and sent the rangers off.

**Trickster's Lair**

Lust stood in front of the door, outstretching her hand twisting the knob. Inside was a sunny field of grass filled with flowers and small rabbits. "Take that illusion away Trickster, it disgusts me" The room suddenly blurred and the image changed into a dark room with cards and various other objects filling the room.

A being jumped down from above the above the greet her, his eyes were both card symbols, one eye an Ace and the other a Jack, other than that he was at an average physique wearing a red costume. "Lust, what brings you to my domain?"

"I am here on behalf of Lord Predas" She answered.

"Oh, so I imagine that it is rather urgent" He said. He sat himself on a chair in front of a small circular table, he gestured towards another chair opposite him. "Please, join me. We can discuss business here"

She sat down in the chair. "We have located the chosen one, but we are having trouble obtaining him"

Trickster smirked "That shouldn't be too hard. A few dozen souls will be big enough payment"

"Power Rangers" Trickster lifted his head curiously "He has Power Rangers protecting him"

"And you want to me to fight them. Well, it'll take more than a few souls to persuade me"

"I have noticed that you seem unsatisfied with any of your souls. I offer my own, if you succeed you can take me as your mate"

Trickster expected her body, thinking it over. He then lifted a coin. "Tails you deal with it yourselves and I sit this one out. Heads and you're mine my dear" He flipped the coin and it landed on heads. "Well, it looks like when I kill the Rangers, I'll be less lonely" He stood and left the room to do his business, while lust sat there deep in thought.

**Sunrise City, Capital High School**

Reese waited outside front doors as Drake walked up to him. "Are you ready for this?"

Drake nodded "Yes. Where exactly are we training?"

"I've got a small dojo in my garage, we can start there" The two boys headed off.

It didn't take them long to get there, but there was a slight problem. "Oh no" Reese said seeing a bunch of boys inside the garage playing on a first person shooter game "My brother Adrian must have invited his friends over to play games in the garage. We can't train when the TV is out, we might damage it"

A woman in her forties came through the front door. "Oh, hey honey your home early"

"I had a free period mom" Reese replied "This is Drake the new kid I told you about"

"Hello" They could hear the news music on the TV back in the house "Oh, come quickly there's something I want to show you"

They entered the house and sat on the sofa to watch a news anchorman talk "Yesterday at 6:00pm in Sunrise City a group of monsters arrived and started to destroy whatever was in site. They managed to wreck a couple of shops and freeze 2 police officers. But then a team of heroes showed up and these heroes were a group of Power Rangers. This footage shows that they are a completely never before seen team. I guess that Sunrise city can sleep peacefully tonight"

"What do you think? We have protectors of our own" Reese's mother asked.

"It's cool. But with protectors that means that there always a threat to protect us from" Reese said.

"True, but we should be grateful" She said. Reese nodded and secretly smiled.

Reese and Drake left "Why don't we just train at the gym?"

"It's closed" Reese said

A teenage boy approached them. "I overheard that you're looking for a quiet place to train, I assume by your physique that its martial arts" Reese nodded "I know a place in the forest. A small open field"

"Really? Where is it exactly?" Reese asked.

"I'm off home now and I pass the forest, I'll show you" He replied. The 3 boys set off into the woods.

Reese looked at him "I've never seen you around here"

"I'm new. Names Jack"

**15 Minutes Later**

While walking through the forest, Drake stopped to catch his breath. "How much farther is this place?" He asked

"Just through those trees" Jack said pointing to some trees with light peering through the gaps.

The group stepped through the trees to see a small opening with no branches or rocks to trip over, just grass. "It's perfect" Reese said.

"Yes it is" Jack said. All of a sudden the 3 boys looked up as the skies turned dark. Reese and Drake looked back at a smirking Jack, who suddenly changed into Trickster.

"Drake, get out of here!" Reese said. "I'll call the others" Drake ran off, but couldn't pass through the darkness. Reese couldn't contact the rangers with his morpher.

"Don't waste your time" Trickster laughed "You've lost all connections to everything outside this shadow orb"

"Well, I'll have to settle for what's inside" Reese yelled "MORPHING SEQUENCE INITIATE!" and thus Reese transformed "Red Dragon Ranger!"

Reese charged towards his opponent, his sword materializing. But as he slashed, Trickster disappeared. Reese was blasted from behind. "I'm over here now" Reese tried to retaliate, but Trickster teleported again "Are you even trying?" and he blasted Reese again. Reese pretended to be to weak to move and as Trickster moved in closer, Reese sprang a surprise attack, but wasn't quick enough as Trickster teleported again. "Three strikes and you're out" Reese was surrounded by 10 of Trickster clones. Reese shot at some with his fire breather blaster, but they only went through them.

"Ah, the old find the real one trick, how original" Reese said to himself, only to met by 10 blasts in unison. Reese collapsed to the floor in pain.

"REESE!" Drake ran over to his fallen friend, to help him up. "Are you ok?"

"Drake, here's a test. Be quiet" Drake was about to complain, but felt he should listen (in both ways). Drake closed his eyes and could only hear one set of footsteps.

Drake tracked the sound down to his right. "REESE, OVER THERE!" Reese lifted his blaster and shot at the one his left.

The real Trickster was hit and fell to the ground in pain. The shadow orb disappeared which meant that they were free. "Drake, good job. Now get out of here"

"Not without you" He replied.

Reese sighed and spoke into his morpher. "Rebecca, are you there?"

**Capital High School, Dinner Hall**

Rebecca and Gwen were sitting at a table eating their lunch. Aaron walked over to join them, carrying a big pizza. "Ah, pizza day. You want a slice Gwen?" Rebecca's morpher suddenly started beeping. Aaron banged his head on the table. "I finally get to the front of the row and claim my pizza. Now this happens" They left the hall, Aaron carrying his pizza, to answer the call.

"Rebecca, are you there?" Reese's voice came through.

"Reese, is that you?" She asked.

"Yes, I need your help. We've been attacked"

"What? What are you? Is Drake ok?" Gwen asked.

"He's fine. We're in a small clearing in the forest, I'm fighting some illusion monster"

"We'll teleport there as soon as we find Logan"

"Hurry"

The three went into the school to see Logan, sitting alone as usual. Finding him wasn't the hard part, but getting him to tag along was. Rebecca said "Logan, Reese needs our help"

"Well, I'm sure that fearless leader can handle it without me" He responded coldly.

Gwen shook her head and grabbed his hood pulling him outside. "Drake needs our help too" Logan gave up and when in a private area teleported to the forest.

**The Clearing**

Trickster regained his footing and stood up straight "Impressive, you truly possess remarkable skills. But, I'm the best there is, no more fooling around, you must die" But then he was met with another surprise as the Blue and Green Dragon Rangers appeared and blasted him.

Rebecca ran over to Reese and helped him to his feet, while Gwen helped Drake to escape. "Reese, are you ok?" Reese nodded and steadied himself.

Gwen stopped at the edge "Drake stay here"

"No, I can help"

"You're not ready yet, call if you get into any trouble.

Drake sighed "Thanks Gwen" The Yellow Ranger ran back into the battle. Drake smiled a little.

The five rangers surrounded Trickster, who suddenly took out a Dai and threw it, it landed on 3. "A card game, my favourite" Giant cards emerged from the ground and circled the team. "Its simple, shoot the right one and you win. Here's your clue. It means the best"

The Rangers looked Aaron shouted "Shoot the ace, it means number 1"

"No" Logan protested "It's obviously the king, you idiot. Highest in the hierarchy"

Reese looked around and thought to himself. He then shot Trickster and the cards disappeared. "Earlier he told me that he was the best there is"

Trickster lay on the floor and the rangers stood over him. "I have one more card up my sleeve", he stood up and revealed a card.

"Man that was bad" Aaron said. Trickster raised the card above his head and glowed. He then grew to an enormous size. The Rangers looked up. "Um guys ain't we supposed to have Zords or something?"

"Arnas said that he was unaware of any other Ranger teams, maybe he was unaware of Zords" Rebecca said.

But then a portal opened in the sky and the 5 Dragons flew through. They all attacked Trickster and with a combination of their element breaths, they destroyed Trickster. They then descended towards the Rangers, Drake ran over to join them. "You have done well Rangers" Fire Storm said "Especially you Reese, guiding Drake to listen to Tricksters footsteps was a genius move"

"We noticed you talking about Zords" Rock slide boomed.

"Yes, their robots" Gwen replied and realized "Oh, a robot is a mechanical being"

Fire Storm looked on "Do they look something like this?" And all of a sudden the Dragons transformed into robotic versions of themselves. The teens looked on in awe.

Not to far away, Lust walked over to where Trickster was destroyed. From the rubble she picked up the last card he used. "Consider the wedding cancelled"

**Predas' base**

Lust strided into the room, and Predas stood angered "Trickster has failed. What kind of a recommendation was that?"

"My lord, I knew perfectly well he would fail. I offered him my soul as his mate, but what I wanted was this" She showed them the card "It gives monsters the ability to grow in size, and even be reborn. This was my plan the whole time"

"I am pleased" Lord Predas responded "Leave me, all of you" They did as commanded.

Agony caught up to Lust. "How could you sell your soul to that freakshow?"

Lust turned to him "Don't worry Agony, I said I knew he was going to fail. You're the only one for me" Lust then kissed Agony, and left towards their private quarters. Agony stood on his own for a short while and then proceeded to follow her.

**Next time, Rebecca gets some competition in the cheerleader tryouts. But this dancer isn't who she thinks she is. What will happen? Find out next time.**


End file.
